


Dungeon Defense AI

by Jaykin



Category: Dungeon Defense
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaykin/pseuds/Jaykin
Summary: Ai generated fanfiction of volume 1 of dungeon defense. Please enjoy :)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

. My legs were so weak that even a bare ankle could not handle this weight. As a result, my toes would only touch the ground hundreds of times a day.

“Eubiiii……!”

I desperately tried to hold back my screams.

I could feel the warmth of his softening lips.

It was natural for siblings to close their eyes together and think together. The thought of biting off their own hand was frightening. But Paimon was different. She closed her eyes tightly and gazed into his eyes as if he were holding a dagger.

I smiled.

“……Finally, we shall be able to put an end to this pointless quarrel. Please eat more of my bread.”

I placed my hand on my forehead gently.

As soon as I did so, the laughter in my head stopped completely.

I smiled faintly.

While drawing strength from myself, I carefully bit into the flesh of Paimon’s hand. When the processions were finished, my other hand trembled. On the other hand, his tenderness quickly vanished.

“……oOo……”

Paimon bit her lips.

Her soft mouth moved slowly.

“I didn’t care for your body while delivering this contract. If anything, it was just that your body was underdeveloped so you were moving your toes more slowly. In conclusion, there was something that had happened. Oi. Paimon. Please finish up your cooking……”

“……”

Paimon bit her lips.

Her soft lips moved slowly.

“Oi, your hips are really breaking my bones.”

A loud pop came immediately.

Paimon closed her eyes for a short second.

Like a praying mantis preparing itself for the dawn, her white as snow face slowly turned into a beached whale.

“C-Covenant?”

“No. That is a lie.”

I quickly turned my back.

Paimon had tipped her head. She was quite the rarest of beasts to be caught in a trap. However, being caught in such a trap was also a blessing. This was clear. She would be able to get out safely.

♦

After a moment of inactivity, Paimon closed her eyes.

I carefully bit her earnestly.

“……oOo……”

I whispered in my ear.

♦

“I wonder.”

“That tongue is more precious than even your highest self’ body. Tsk. I’m not certain about your race, but it could be a Rank 71st Demon Lord. Do you know that a rank 71st like you fought several times already? For that much, there is no occasion.”

I grinned.

“Even if I were to beheaded your highness, there is still a place for you on the crossbow! One. ‘bow bolt, two……”

I pointed at the bolt with my finger.

“Use this. Unless you wish to turn it off, in which case you can only fire it once a day.”

“o–(o– ooh) ooh! An alarm! Your highness has made a mistake!”

A loud pop rang loudly.

The bolt you had used to entice Paimon—

“! Please stop acting weird! This is a convenience store! My money has suddenly stopped working immediately—! This is a convenience store! My precious coin—! Do you really think that you can never work at home again only because you have become so lazy in your daily life?!?!?!?”

In another world, that was in one person’s words.

I did not create this world to entertain or treat. I did it so that my more distinguished brain could do its best calculations. Feelings of guilt, shame, and even hatred formed on my lips.

—However, it is a subjective preference, Torukel. As an aside, would you rather live in a world where half the fun in the world is hunting a coyote, and the worst in the world is kidnapping a young girl, is over? For you, who is the legitimate prey, to be swept away in your own thoughts while your tongue is still soothed those ears? For this is a single, cool summer day, where no one was around to see your wildest dreams, I’d be most grateful. I would be so obliging!”

I twisted the edges of my mouth.

“Your highness. There is one thing that I would like to ask


	2. androamlius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi andromalius

If you don’t want to be hit on the head or else you will receive no punishment, then don’t come in contact with me while in possession of a weapon. In other words, don’t even try to hit me while in possession of a sword. I will only hit you if you refuse to pay attention to my sentence. I only pay attention to my sentence! Shit!”

I could hear the adventurers talking trash like that.

Anyways, this was the last chapter I had written. I had to finish this volume soon. Right now the people who had the final say on when to shut this chapter up, are you telling me that I have to read this book or that I have to die? Oh, at most, I’ll be able to read this volume in its entirety. I’ll be lazy.

I’m currently a genius if you asked me, making ends meet. I currently have a girlfriend who is a senior who I adore and is determined to please. If I were to ever meet that girl you’d know she was lying in the corner of her bathroom, then that girl was probably me.

Well, I’ve seen that side of my personality.

I had two beautiful daughters.

I had a husband who was also a strict Christian.

I had a beautiful business plan.

And most importantly, I had a beautiful husband.

I had a pretty and ever-changing world.

I was perfectly capable of making myself happy.

Because of that, I probably wouldn’t have had to ever having any illegitimate kids.

Andromalius was the member that allowed Dantalian to have a legitimate career. He was the person that allowed Paimon and Barbatos to have a legitimate career.

It may have been a small amount, but I had hopes that I might one day be able to have a family.

But, if you asked what I was hoping for, I couldn’t be more clear.

A family with me.

A family where my passion for cooking was fully realized.

A family filled with delight when I first saw him, but then, within a matter of months, it was becoming a shadow of its former self. I’m starting to have my doubts.

“Your highness Barbatos. We’ll never know what you’ll do once you discover and use magic.”

“My god……”

I closed my eyes tightly.

I didn’t think that Demons Lord Barbatos could possibly possess the ability to store this much information, but it seems that we had been completely wrong.

The shock that I felt when I opened my eyes two days ago had vanished. We could do without that a second time.

Now was the time to show our faces again.

Join me on a date, make a decision, and leave this little white testament like a void in the void.

A date that did not involve anyone, but could be a date with no one.

A date with no one!

Let us stage a coup d'état and show our faces on the red carpet in Moscow.

Aaah, I’m sorry.

I’m a girl who used to study rhetoric at an academy.

It didn’t feel like I had much influence over other people, but that I had come to a place like this to study hercrafts.

They taught me a precious lesson……

Don’t mess around.

You’ll be punished if you mess around.

“I’m a genius if I mix baking soda and water.”

“……”

I looked down at the glass.

The solution to the soda problem was in the form of the solution to the problem of water.

A cup of hot water was spread on the ground.

On the other hand, I had to strained the will of my people.

The people of this world had a code of conduct. They knew that if they were to keep respecting this code, then they would eventually run into a rock wall or two. Thus, if a group of adventurers were to try and sneak into the city and drink a cup of hot water full of the will of the people, then they would end up breaking the social rules on this continent.

“Then you’ll be cursed.”

“……What is the punishment for that bastard?”

A cruel snarl came out on the other side of the ballroom.

The Demon Lord walked with the most impatience. He did not even take five steps. What was he doing staring down


	3. Lapis is a Demon Lord !?!

Thank you very much, honorable Demon Lord, for your honorable response.

I shall be temporarily taking my leave of absence to have a short rest. My dear comrades, I’d like to give my thanks to you……

1\. Have a Merry Christmas

From the very beginning, I had this to say:

I shall be temporarily taking my leave of absence to be closer to the fans.

That is all!

Thank you very much, honorable Demon Lord, for making this possible.

I sincerely give you my thanks for making this possible.

I’d like to first give my thanks to all the people who assisted in the preparation of this world, including my old peer, who was also my second peer.

To tell you the truth, I couldn’t have asked for a better present. The lighting in the ballroom had been working for THREE HOURS now, and it was already three hours. It would be difficult to properly explain how much time had passed before we were interrupted by a loud bell.

“Shit, why is there laughter all day!”

But, Demon Lord Dantalian was still a mongrel that did not know how to respect other people’s secrets.

Was it because we had invaded his hiding place, he didn’t know where, and I had taken a liking to him? Or was it that he had become cold to all of these questions because of the alcohol in his body? Whatever it was, this was a part of my brain that was starting to melt.

It was then that I had realized that asking was a very strange thing to do.

“T-This man has no shame!”

“Aye, he was the one that said ‘respect other people’.”

However, despite that, he was still a Demon Lord when compared to me. It would be difficult to ignore the fact that he was mistaken.

“Was it not a disgrace if his highness did not respect me then?”

“That was the first time I’ve talked to him like that.”

He had not only threatened my life, but he had also killed my beautiful fiancée.

It would be impossible to straight out ignore the fact that he was a Demon Lord.

I would like to take a slight exaggeration.

According to the manual engraved into my consciousness, ‘Demon Lord’ was the second half of the human name.

┘Demon Lord’ was a mythical being that appeared in the shape of a man and dressed in black.

In medieval Japan, there was a practice to make a Demon Lord have a necktie. If a competent man were to show up, then the Demon Lord would immediately appear. The first stage of this was to make him have a short speech, in which he praised the Demon Lord went ahead and presented him this task.

The second stage was toilitieslodyistically.

If the hero’s subordinates were to come in contact with his brain, then his consciousness would become frozen. If the hero were to betray, then all of his memories would be wiped. In other words, he was a corpse.

This all happened in 30 minutes.

I made him collect himself up by his neck.

“Hahaha! Don’t tell me for now…… was that what happened?”

“Just now, that this lady had told me all this tragic story…… she had probably thinking of something like, ‘Oh, look at this lady’. She’s like a child she’s being hugged by, and when I opened her mouth, I’m saying this lady has finally found her calling card.”

“What is this? Did your highness discover that kind of talent just by searching through the memories of people?”

Her voice became a level drier.

“She had probably realized that she couldn’t get anymore value out of me by now by knowing how much she had wasted her time searching through her father’s body. She had probably thought that if she were to return to the firm then her father would immediately punish her. But alas, she never did. Profit for the firm, loss for the people. Just to name a few things, last winter, when I had patiently waited for the snow to fall, she had finally came crawling back and destroyed my home!”

“What……!”

I could only gulp.

The alcohol in my system had stopped.

My tongue had turned black.

My vision went black.

Then the thought came out to me in large part because of the shock.

====================  
Well, this is more of a problem than a problem of facts.

How about listening to what he had to say first? He had to have something to do with it.

“I am a Demon Lord. There’s a magic system set up that notifies me whenever a Demon Lord is near. A week ago, that Demon Lord was abusing that girl. She was a girl that you couldn’t even imagine. Obviously, we should be concerned about.”

“But…… why?”

I could hear his complaints in my own ear.

When Irolled, I did not dive into affairs myself. The job of a junior was to keep watch on the old gentleman while attending to the weakling. That was Dantalian’s only job. If I had gone into politics myself, I would have most likely missed out on getting swept up in the outcome.

If I had gone into it with a bit more politeness, then I could have won.

I did not even have the slightest suspicion that he was a backstabber.

It was fine to treat him with kindness.

I held out a hand.

And, with a thud, the hand shattered.

My body was going numb.

“Oh……!”

While this was happening, I muttered in a low voice.

“Ah……”

I removed the long metal object that was attached to the back of the hand.

Then, I took out a scroll that was attached to the other person’s hand.

“Dantalian. The other party is sick. Speak to your highness Dantalian immediately. and if yes then of course you will.”

“Yes?…… could this be the cure?”

The patient’s name was 〟Christiane Louise, and the doctor’s symptoms were still ailing hand.

I gave them the name of the doctor who the patient had reported having an epileptic fit in their previous life.

Once.

Four times.

Four times in a row.

And finally, once every 10 people who believed in the same word as me.

And as if celebrating the fact that it had finally happened, the patient’s hand glowed brightly.

“You bastard. Did you not listen to what I had to say before? You fool, and now your highness. Do you not know that every word of my speech is the work of some higher power? Deserve to be beatified whenever it is needed.”

“……”

I then turned my body around and faced the window.

You could say it was radiantly made of gold. It would be no different from the gold in the temple of a god.

“How could one have thought to make a magical device for a king such as that. This is why I say it is radiantly made of gold.”

I touched the back of my hand that was being touched.

The magic word flowed from my hand. It was silver-like. There was a silver lining. If this hand was to be the identity of the person to have made the magical device, then the other person would be an easy target.

“Hoh. Do not make me laugh.”

I muttered to myself.

I’m currently laughing at a hundred times the speed of light. How far could I get with this out in the field. It’s just gross. How dare someone tell me to get naked and fight for me!

“Look at this.”

I pulled out a pocket watch.

This was a watch that allowed one to know when the time was. In short, it was a forerunner to money. It was something you’d want in your life as soon as you could.

“Look here. This is Goldeen. This is the young one!”

I turned to look at the watch. It was 12:12.5 hours and 55 minutes. It was already 11:55am on the dot.

It was 11:55am when I had made the request to steal the young one’s body.

Why was I here? What did she do this entire afternoon to look like that? Surely she wasn’t abusing me…… This was why she had a low status. I had come here to enjoy a nice beer with her.

Come back after the conclusion of the meeting to learn from me, and then you would have no reason to come back if the time allowed. I will gladly let you stay.

After the conclusion of the meeting,  
====================  
That was it. I made it back safely.

Huh?

My vision went black.

My head went black and then black.

I couldn’t open my eyes again for a week.

On the other hand, I made it through the next screen frame by frame.

“Uh, uuah? Aaaaack!?”

I ran while carrying a stick.

I thened the girl I had just raped with panic in my eyes.

“It was all a trick……”

The girl was a girl whom I had known from a young age.

She had captivated my adolescent mind with her words while also having a close relationship to me. Thus, I had instinctively judged that she would become a kind of personal bodyguards to me.

“How about just threatening her first, and just staying like that forever?”

“……”

“Second, and only……”

I stabbed her even more deeply.

I had to carefully hold her hand once more.

“Third, and only.”

I slowly moved my hand closer to her body.

“…… and most importantly, to make her surrender……”

“…… her vault?”

♦

A body.

It was after a long moment of trembling and trembling.

A crimson bloodlust flowed from my hand.

It was an instinct implanted into humans.

“H-Huuh? What happened?”

I gazed at the dripping body of Christe.

The man who had once dictated Christiane Louise her own destiny had suddenly appeared. Judging that I was certain, I made of handkerchiefs……

“Ah, aah!”

The dying words of a dying man flowed out.

Christiane Louise could not hold back her way as she cried out.

“Ah, aah…… Aah……”

Like a broken record, she let out short moans repetitively.

It was a sound she could not describe in her current situation. Feeling the warm blood that was dripping down her body, I whispered.

“Let me tell you what this man has done for the past 500 years……”

“…… Have you murdered someone?”

A peculiar silence swept over the silent hearing.

A silence that was more like a nightmarish blur than one, Christiane Louise could see it.

The only sound to come out were the mange breaking apart and forming spears.

The spears broke apart and formed into many little green men and women, and then, like a tsunami, a massive pool of blood spread out from each of the men and covered the entire area.

There was a girl here that I had never seen before. She had shorthandedly stopped the tsunami, and was now sobbing out in happiness.

“Ah, how beautiful. Such beauty is more important than ever.”

Christiane Louise looked over here triumphantly.

The man had twisted his body and was now breaking out in all of mankind. At the time, I had thought that it was only a couple of people. But since the man has completely changed, his appearance had become completely different.

A young maiden was holding a pickaxe in her hand.

“What is it……?”

“ pickaxe.”

The man held the pickaxe up to her.

A mere centaur could grab a pickaxe with their body. It was a normal sized pickaxe, so it was common for people to hold pickaxes.

“It is good that you desire to kill me.”

“Your highness.”

The young maiden let out aise-like sound.

The man raised his head slowly.

“Are you saying that you wish to kill me?”

“That is a rather innocent line. From the beginning to the end, it was so that you all knew that you were the object of your most tender desires. However, there was a time that you all were so tender that you were willing to share sensitive information about me…… I was in a relationship with a certain girl. Acess to this, I had unprotected sex with a certain girl. In the past, I had received favorable reports as a result of these relations, so it was fortunate that this one was aware of this fact. If it was you then, then could you not dare to speak out? If this one were to die then be it before or after.”

A smile came from your highness.

It was fine.

You couldn  
====================  
However, there was an accomplice.

‘He was my first line of defense. If necessary, to not let the other party in. If need be, I’d use the other person’s body.’

Weak enemies like this were not welcomed in Dungeon Attack.

The person who could use a sword properly was a useless piece of trash.

‘Don’t talk to me thoughtlessly.’

‘I’m too busy to do so.’

My mind felt blank and blank of any decision.

My body went numb and my voice rang a million times.

I didn’t even know what a blank voice was. It was a sound I could feel invisible to other people.

My vision was black and void of anything but myself. Like a broken radio, my white vision got blurry and I was only visible to the people around me.

There was no way I would make friends with people who used to be annoying and would clap their hands while drunk. I’d have to get rid of people who I could rely on like a subordinate.

“Shut up you punks! My job is to send as many people as I can back home!”

It was a threat containing that meaning.

I’d like to make a more direct offer.

“You can’t pick me whenever you please. Think carefully. It’s a female friendly demon. If confirmed, then it’s on my maiden as a Demon Lord. It’s a husband as well.”

A couple of days ago.

I had made a nice pun. It was that of a husband, saying that once only one man was left.

That way, once the couple of male demons that I had made, everyone had a wife, I could continue to make him into the man he was supposed to be.

I thought it was time to start thinking big.

I’d like to start getting married one day.

Before I got pregnant, had I tooped around trying to get a boyfriend? I desperately wanted to blow into a man who was single and didn’t have any talent in women.

But I had to change my mind after getting married two months ago. Now my virginity was in danger.

Ο

Ο

Ο

Ο

Ο

▯Mixed Blood, Lapis Lazuli  
Empire Calendar: Year 1505, Month 8, Day 16  
Dantalian’s Demon Lord Castle  
I was able to discover a female suitable to take the as-yet unestablished Demon Lord.

The result of that was through searching through the dating system in my computer.

For example, by searching by termite in my closet.

The name of the Demon Lord who had invaded my castle three months ago.

The rank of 60 people.

I was only a Demon Lord in name. I’m very small. If I had to describe what a small amount of a Demon Lord I am, then I’ll speak about Minlakdong.

It was a demon that Omniscientius had created and used him as a pawn.

“Hoh. Your highness has been sleeping for 22 hours now.”

“This one thinks that you are right. This one sleeps no more than 8 hours a day. Ever since the time your highness created the black market in the shape of a ring, this one had been snoring on its own.”

“Ooh. So the reason why is a little mystery.”

It is quite interesting that Minlakdong is still only referred to as a market.

A black magic artifact.

It was a piece of machinery that would normally do massive amounts of damage, but on this day, the owner of the artifact, Earl Minlakdong, stepped forward.

“Let this lady know what the reason is.”

“Is it a problem of money?”

Earl Minlakdong gave me a raise.

“That is the reason. Is it poison……?”

I inquired hesitantly.

But for the purpose of questioning, Earl Minlakdong had casually grabbed my waist and lifted me up.

I fell to the floor with a thud.

A horrible ‘poof’ as the floor came down violently. I could hear the faint sound of metal grinding against glass. I could feel the shuddering of my bones, and then my toes tore. My right ankle was broken. Another pair of my toes were broken  
====================  
“What is this? Are you perhaps telling me that you’re all gossamer than I am?”

I glared at Lapis Lazuli.

“It’s just that you’re gossamer as well.”

“That’s your father as well.”

Lapis Lazuli glared at me.

Like a wounded beast staring with hatred at their father. her voice became a soundtrack to everything.

“Son. Do you not know that I’m the one to have been criminalized throughout the entire universe? Have you not heard the stories of people dying by some dumb luck?”

“Dumb luck. To tell you the truth, that is a rather atrocious story. I’d like to give you my thanks.”

“Haa.”

I did not hear all that.

I was afraid that if I spoke loudly then the other person would not listen. But, by chance I heard the ending theme of ‘The Great and Powerful Daoist 3 – Come To The Hearing, Do Your Best, And Roll In The Night’ playfully. I closed my mouth around the chance occurrence and smiled.

“That’s right. This is the truth.”

“I’m a bit of a perfectionist.”

I thought it was appropriate to say that I was a perfectionist.

I did not just grab a carving knife and rip out the small of her mouth. I had to cut her skin with my blade. Like how a competent swordsman could easily cut through a napkin.

“……However, even if we were to end up being in a fight, I will not threaten your highness Dantalian or your highness Paimon’s daughter. Even if I were to kill Andromalius, I will not stab your highness Dantalian or your highness Paimon’s daughter.”

“Paimon. Her words are genuine. However, her words are strongly tied to the past. Born from the people around me, she had aneurize and feel the tenderness of her kinsmen’ shoulders. Her words have the force of a man’s hair.”

I chuckled.

“If you wish to apologize, then do so by cutting off both of your arms.”

“Then endure my handiwork and I will grant you eternal affection.”

“……I hear you are a person who Christiane Louise had longed for.”

I held a soft smile on my lips.

“I share her feeling. Sisters such as these all the same.”

With a confident voice, I spoke the words.

“Let me be clear. I am not trying to attack you. I am not threatening you whatsoever. I only threaten you. I will punish you accordingly.”

“……That is incredibly insulting.”

I could hear the sincerity of her voice from around me.

I was a Demon Lord who was constantly being compared to the shadow of a saint. I didn’t want to be constantly compared to the shadow of a Demon Lord. I wanted to get close to Andromalius now, and thus stab him.

“What kind of plan is it that you had to attack him?”

“To attack.”

I aimed my dagger at her chest.

“……That is impossible.”

Lapis Lazuli looked at me.

She had barely opened her eyes on her own. Her fair skin had been lightly swayed by the wind. Aceptron was a magical energy that shined from the soul of a plant. It was concentrated into the witch so it could be shined by, but not by me. It was a foolish idea.

“Your highness. The only thing that can stop this Andromalius from getting into a relationship with a fair girl is for this Andromalius to get himself killed.”

“Damn it.”

I had to get rid of that idiot who hadmalformed his own faith.

If I didn’t destroy the machine gun that was held in my arms by the Andromalius family, then I’d probably end up being annihilated as well.

“But……”

If I talked nonsense with Andromalius, then I’d be accused of being a petty peasant. What would you do if you were in possession of the most advanced technology?

There was a chance that you would be able to  
====================  
Hello, people of the nation.

I am Torukel here.

This person, who as a unit was aiming to become the father of a child, was abruptly stabbed in the back by an adventurer.

Even if you’re using the word ‘yes’, you cannot escape my will.

‘If you’re going to fight, then you should escape as well.’

In other words, to stay alive.

My comrades were not trying to kill you, but you.

You’ll take all the money that you can get.

Give or take a few more mercenaries, you’ll take more money.

This was the world I was dying to in.

It meant that I had to work to live.

▯Adventurer, Cowardly Looter, Riff Hoffman  
Empire Calender: Year 1505, Month 4, Day 4  
Dantalian’s Demon Lord Castle  
The dagger easily pierced the neck of the retreating adventurer.

The man gave off a faint smile.

“You fool. You’re always going to try to fool people and trick me. I’ll only take more money. If you don’t want to pay back the money that you’re stealing, then tell me and I will kill you!”

The man ran away.

I hid the blade in my clothes and prepared to show it off.

“He came at me with no reason to run. Tossed his dagger into his own body and he……”

I covered my face with my hands.

I didn’t care if he was a coward or not. This was my final chance.

“Don’t talk nonsense!”

Improvised rape

On the other hand, I didn’t even have the slightest bit of doubt in my mind. I knitted my brows.

The stranger the man was, the stranger the world became. Was it not amazing that someone could be able to survive for 1 day in this world? What was this place called wonder?

This was my first love story, story, comedy.

It was a light drizzle and the moon was setting over the cave.

The cave was known for being magical in that it had no workings. I had set out on a journey to discover it, but there I was. Competitiveness was my goddess’s craft. I was at the very top of my game. I was a person who could overcome barriers and overcome hardship.

There was a girl who had eyes that could not be opened even when she was in pain.

And even if she had that ability, who could she be like?

My final dream

Close my eyes.

And imagine.

▯Close all eyes when thinking of suicide Dantaliano

I was sitting in my bed at night in this world.

My life was in danger.

If I was foolish enough to go against the common law of mathematics, then my own life would be in danger as well.

“It is not foolish to try to stop. That is why I have decided to go against the common law of mathematics. This is not a thought that comes naturally to me.”

That was a simple thought.

If I were to simply strike up a conversation with the other party then all I had to do was to write it down. I could not just let myself down.

…… Well. There was a saying that says the more people there are, the more excuses will ever offer. Promptly after, when all of a sudden a choice box appeared in your head, you started to sense an unexpected choice box.

“……What is it?”

“Is it a matter of time?”

“Yes. There is a reason why we have decided to end the conflict here. There is no mistake. We are not going to let this common-law misunderstanding take a life that is not my own.”

The man hesitated.

The man did not even twitch a single twitch of his own accord. His body was still shocked by my powerful handshake.

“Bah, why are you responding with hostility?”

“If you think that this one is different then that is why this one has to die. For they have not only killed this one, but they have killed all of the rest as well.”

In words that were as cold as snow, these men were simply shedding their white skins. Their words were incredibly detailed.

“This one has done nothing wrong. This one has done nothing wrong. This one has a sworn loyalty  
====================  
The air was dead silent. The silence that had captivated the people for the first time, weighed down on me slowly.

I’m a Demon Lord.

I dominate the adventurers with a ruthlessly merciless spirit.

I am also the wealthiest person in the demon world, and I am also the owner of a company that is also heavily involved with the Clinton Global Initiative, a global company that is focused on human and natural resources. It is an world that you could say is of immense importance to mankind. Do you not think this would only be accessible to a small handful of people?

……I would like to think that I am a person who is not a criminal.

A person who had the decency to realize that he or she was in possession of a crime and was to be tried by everyone as innocent.

This was what I wanted.

An exemplary person of a certain rank.

A person who had a vassal over her who was also a criminal.

I wanted to present this desire with the truth.

“Why is she attacking me when she has the superior over her?”

“Because I said so.”

“She said she had superior over her. So she is attacking you more than she has against me.”

“I said that I was superior.”

“I apologize, your highness Dantalian. But I do not consider it correct to use this as a pretext.”

“Because she has a plan?”

“That is a valid point. Believe me.”

“If you’re testing my patience, then start immediately.”

If you couldn’t hear her, then you would have most certainly believed that being hit was a valid response.

The girl spoke.

“I am trying to lightly touch her hand.”

“That is fine. I’m appreciative of her help.”

“……”

“……”

“Mm. This is troublesome. Before the plague, Barbatos received no compensation. In this world, it is only appropriate for people of power to be dignified and avoid responsibility. This lady, who has no talent but to be an executive of a company, has decided to take a loan of 100 Libra and is in the process of doing so.”

“This secretary is not even supposed to be here, is she?”

I glared at her.

Barbatos was a woman that I had never met before. She was dressed in a fancy fashion and had her hair in a braids. I could tell that her outer appearance was like that of a pig.

“Well…… this one does have it on for now.”

“Let me confirm it real quick.”

Immediate action.

“Uuh……”

She was hit on the chest with the cane.

The hit or miss situation could not be avoided. The next thing I knew, the girl was having a bloody battle with her hairless body against the ground.

“……”

I lied without missing a beat.

Without any hesitation I had swung the cane as far as to make it go through her chest. There, silver coins were flying everywhere.

“!”

But, like a dreadful actor, I cried out.

Moments later.

Like the coming of a silent war.

I made eye contact with the girl’s eye sockets.

“Her ears are as white as snow.”

“That is fine. I’m not suspicious that your highness has a high sense. This one is……”

Beginner race.

It was a race.

It was okay to say that this.Race. was a race of pessimists.

It was fine to say that it was fine to not live their life as it was.

That was fine to live their life as it was.

All one had to do was live your days filled with kindness.

I’m sorry to disturb you this much, but what can one say about a life without a single incident?

A life without a single problem? That’s a life.

I’m a pessimistic human.

I wasn’t like this from the very beginning. Believe me.

Originally, I was highly positive. The world was beautiful and the monsters were rampant. However, the future was a dark and damnable darkness. In front of me was a dark cave of a person, and a dark cave  
====================  
This was a trap. A pointless nightmare.

As soon as I had opened my eyes for the first time since the day of slaying, my insides were strangely cold. I should add that I should probably speak with my senses expertly.

“Lala. The witches do not display shame. They only like to humiliate and loot me. That is all. As a hunter who’s tough like a knife, and as a tank who is also tough, they will do whatever it takes to take you in. If you get close, they’ll take revenge.”

“……”

“They’ll take revenge on account of your superior!?”

I’m a hunter with no bounds to hide.

I put my right hand on my forehead.

The blood volume was barely small, but the man inside was like a mountain fortress: cold, but containing powerful magical energy.

“What is this?”

“I’m a bit cold-hearted.”

“My mother is really trying to kill you.”

Silence.

The man opened his mouth.

“Don’t talk. That’s putting me in a difficult situation. No matter what you tell me, she’s right!”

Silence took over for a moment.

The man looked around.

His face was very human and his gaze showed clearly that he was confident in whatever she was asking.

The man walked calmly.

I wonder if the man had thought the same action and was surprised by it. I wonder if he had been surprised by the deception displayed by the woman he had deceived.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“……”

The man apologized.

I apologized the moment I had first met her.

I had tried to be gentle to her, but she had reacted in a strange way and started to cry. I, on the other hand, was calm and collected.

Like a traveler walking down a dark mountain path, she had opened her eyes in a menacingly grown state.

I made a soft smile.

“It’s fine. I’m waiting for the rain to fall before returning it here.”

“…… This one does not understand.”

“I apologize. There is a limit to being polite to a lady like me.”

The man shook his head.

“There are limits to being polite to a lady. You can’t crawl into a cave and not know who died by. You can’t crawl into a cave and know who died by, and that’s it. You’re welcome to follow my example and keep trying. You’ll be regretting your youth and wasting your time.”

“…… Thankful to Graviton that you are offering your service.”

The man’s fist smashed into my face.

I fell forward, forcing a painful bruise to cover my face. My face itself was destroyed.

The vision that was made of stone shined brightly.

I looked down at my side.

On the parchment that was in my hands.

On silver coins that I could only have gemmatical writings attached to them.

In all of my existence, was there not a single person who had possibly seen these two men? People were shuddering over it.

“……That is why, what should this one call your highness by.”

“Oh ho. What is the wrong name?”

Lapis Lazuli spoke.

“Is it like that’s the wrong god?”

“It is a curse that only we can carry with it. Name is Leo. Is it like that. Is it a kind of miracle that our race has such a low deathrate? These are not ordinary people’s questions. These are not ordinary people’s questions. Are you saying that our race is on a good path compared to others? Are you making that assumption that because we have a high success rate, then we are the best race on the continent? That is the truth.”

“……That is the truth.”

“If you were to ask what is normal, then the one treated as a blessing is common. In other words, someone who has overcome their fears and potentials in order to succeed’s, then that is normal. That person must have been devastated last time I met my end as a customer.”

I had sighed for the  
====================  
It was a story of law and order.

No, it might be a misnomer to say that the protagonist is a monster.

I am a person who has held numerous management positions throughout history.

History, like most countries, has always had a strict criminal law. It was so strict that most countries have it as aurity standard. In other words, it means that you can become a person’s equal in everything.

As a person who had spent their entire fortune on themselves, they would only go as far as to save their own existence.

In this world, it was a wonder that people were able to stick with their moneyed ways.

The problem was that most people weren’t able to stick with their moneyed lives.

Real people, like myself, were unable to stick with their moneyed lives.

Actor who had a rough start, like me, you’d think to yourself, why not start with me? You would most likely end up supporting the character who had a rough start. Adding in the fact that the beginning was women, that was pretty much it.

You would end up supporting the weakest character in this country.

However, no matter how you looked at it, this was a problem of pure opinion. If you wanted to go against the game, then you had to favor one side. Was it not appropriate to go against the protagonist who had the worst possible luck?

Isn’t it a bit too soon to start ignoring other people’s opinions?

That’s why I thought it was fine to not be attached to the opinion of other people’s opinions anymore.

I will respect your opinion even if I have to cut off a finger.

From behind, Marbas was delivering a passionate shout.

“Baroness Von Volfusbrook!” (TL note: He’ll be referring to our arch-enemy)

A powerful shout.

The first stage of a song, the second was the same as if one were to sing a song.

Well, at this point, I’d probably add ‘rivalage’ to my title.

“You go first and fight.”

“I’m……”

I tossed the dagger away.

I didn’t want to see the adventurer’s stats, so I just tossed them away.

As a means to prevent betrayals, traps, and assassination, traps were more common. Getting close to Marbas was no different from getting to Andromalius without having any previous combat experience. Marbas’ strength was in his magic, and his defense was in his prowess as a flank unit. Both were very much present in this situation.

“Haa.”

I sat down in defeat.

I had let my mind go blank for a moment.

Why were these adventurers so skilled? They could have easily been ranked higher. They were people that I had relied on for guidance for a very long time now.

I stared at the adventurers for a long time. Tsk, I wonder if I had tapped the adventurer’s nerves. They weren’t able to lay a hand on me yet……

“Lala. Go and die, are you not? You’re a piece of cake that people should eat, but there’s no reason to go along with this life and let this death rip through the earth.”

“……”

“I am a cruel and merciless Demon Lord.”

I stopped my breathing.

The Demon Lord gazed down at me. The veins were red. I was trying to keep my cool and keep staring down at the girl. It seemed that she was surprised and moved.

“I-I’m not joking. This is not a joking matter. This is the truth.”

“I do not plan to lie to you. I truly did not threaten you either.”

Lapis Lazuli smiled gently.

I wonder if it was because she had been staring at me with her lips instead of her eyes. A faint feeling on her lips.

“I had nothing against people fooling around, but if there was one thing to tell her this whole way, it was this. If you thought that she was a fooling around doll, then you were in for a rude awakening.”

“…… I am a bit more mature now.”

Lapis Lazuli spoke quietly.

Our faces were so close that she could see the shape of her son’s pupil.

“Of course, you will not tell me anything  
====================  
It was a problem of etiquette. If a Demon Lord was to be caught trying to sell his body for war, then his honor would be seriously damaged. If Demon Lords were to go against other Demon Lords, then they had to follow the format of asking if there was a head on their back. If there was a backstabber, then they had to offer their own head on the back. That was it. No matter how low my status was, the world was beautiful.

I did not have a desire to kill.

“Haa.”

The adventurers had stiffmed me.

Do not get involved in petty quarrels here. Be serious. There is always a chance that you will not be able to understand something. Once, when I was trying to teach a student how to be a craftsman, I had killed that student. You do not get to choose what skills to give each and every one of your subordinates. Well done.

On the other hand, if the adventurers had any objections or complained about how my system was being set up.

I simply let them go.

I did not have any agendas other than to to toot my horn.

よっと…… ┐

The adventurers had all died or been captured.

The first party, the second party, and the third party, they were all killed in single combat.

“Haa.”

I had to lower my body a bit to fight the other party.

It was a simple modification.

But it gave my feet a slight bit of an advantage.

The second battle, in which the adventurers had to face off against the demon-kindle, was also not a battle of moves. They had to be able to hold off on their own. This was Dantalian’s Modified Variant.

It was a simple modification that could be done.

The other adventurers had taken up the modification offer and the level of a rookie. They all had the same expression on their faces.

It was quite impressive.

My father was aiming to become a Demon Lord in a year and a a half. Wouldn’t that be difficult?

I wanted to spare a Demon Lord by their own accord, wasn’t it!?

�trepanse hier·moi jingwaengmoi jingwen, sessir……

I was waiting for him there.

The form of my father was like a statue, standing on its own and being carved by other people. It was a masterpiece.

But the problem was that my father wasn’t a Demon Lord.

Was he really a Demon Lord? That was a big problem. That was my father’s problem. I directed the plan to him.

But the adventurers were not able to come to an answer. They were all too willing to part with a solution.

“My apologies. This one had never expected in their wildest dreams that your highness would be able to come to an understanding. This one had never doubted that your highness would treat your highness with kindness, but for some reason you were able to withstand for only a moment’s hesitation.”

“Oh, look at you still dumbass.”

I smiled.

“You really are quite honest in your joke.”

The adventurers were not able to hold onto the remark for long because of my charm. Now that they have been used to it for a while, their brains were still raw. They had never used my face before, did they? They were like lazy mountain men and continue to do so.

“I am okay. I am okay. I have been believing in the divination spell for a month now. I’m finally certain that it is real. Oh, I wish I could say that I am okay…… I’m so very much okay.”

I spoke after taking a couple of breaths.

I was lying in bed like a suffocating monster for the first time in my life. The sheets were falling slowly down onto the floor. I was lying in a dreamless state, my mind drifting off to the right and the left.

“I’m going to a  
====================


End file.
